


Final Course

by mitobabe



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, help me i wrote this in 2 days, masato tries to dirty talk, ren is bottom this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitobabe/pseuds/mitobabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Masato have a nice, quiet dinner at home. Of course, one thing lead to another, and Masato decides on something else for the final course of the night. PWP, RenMasa where Ren's a bottom because come on, we need more fics like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Course

**Author's Note:**

> alternate titles include: "i'm sinning" "masato had too much wine" "Why" 
> 
> Decided to write this after thinking about the lack of RenMasa fics where Ren is the bottom. Hopefully this changes everything, haha.

A dinner at home was a bad idea for both Masato and Ren. It lead to it being more intimate than normal; and by normal, in a public restaurant. Even if Ren had booked them a private room, they wouldn’t even do anything that would risk getting them caught.

They also would have been eating dessert by now, but, a certain pianist had something else in mind for the last course.

And boy, was he ever craving for it.

It might have been the foreign spices that Ren used to season the roast beef they had a while ago. Or, it could have been the wine they drank – which the pianist had a _bit_ too much of. Whatever it was, it sure turned Masato into a completely different person that night.

The dishevelled clothes left a trail leading to the bedroom door, and to the bed, where Masato was currently on top of Ren; slowly thrusting into his ass. It had been going on like this for a good few minutes, and not _once_ has Masato let the blond come yet – which drove him _insane._

 

_“Ah, Masa—“_

Ren writhed underneath the figure above him, trying to push himself onto the blue-haired male’s cock. He stopped him by placing both of his hands around his waist, keeping him from moving any more. “Come _on_ …” He whispered under his breath. “Just let me—“

Masato exhaled, pulling out all the way, causing the blond to let out a rather loud whine. Ren shut his eyes, and almost let out a cry at the empty feeling; even worse when he was just on the edge of reaching climax. He pressed the head of his shaft against his entrance, rubbing it at an unhurried pace. 

“Not going to happen, Jinguji.” He gripped the older male’s hips tighter once he felt him trying to grind up against his dick, pinning them down to the mattress. “Especially if you keep doing _that._ ” Masato bought a hand up to a tan upper thigh, and pinched the skin. 

Ren hissed, muttering under his breath, “Damn…”. It sure was refreshing to see his partner take the lead for once in bed, however, the fact that Masato was surprisingly such a huge tease _annoyed_ him. He was beginning to wonder if this was payback for something that he did a while ago. 

Before the blond could say anything else, Masato leaned in forward closer to his face; his lips hovering over his jawline. “How badly do you want my cock?” He shivered at the low voice. What was going on with Masato? As a response, Ren reached down to his groin, wrapped a hand around his erect member and lined it up with his ass. He tried to insert it himself, until Masato smacked his hand away. 

“With words, Jinguji, not actions.” He grazed his lips over Ren’s earlobe, holding back a groan at the sudden contact below his waist. Peppering kisses along his neck, all the way to his chest, the smaller male was pulled up without warning and he could feel the ragged breaths coming out of the blond, warm against his skin.

“Please…” Ren’s voice deeper than usual sent a chill down Masato’s spine. “Please let me cum. I want you to release in me, I want you to fill me –“ His sentence was cut short when he felt a nip at his collarbone. He let out an awkward noise from his throat, but continued what he wanted to say.

“—up… _God_ , Masa, just _fuck_ me until I can’t walk the next day!” 

Masato was amused at how Ren was so close to losing it, and there’s no denying it – he also wanted to reach his climax already. Even though he managed to keep his composure the whole time, he desperately needed to get off, and with how needy Ren was underneath him didn’t make things any better.

He smirked, laying a gentle kiss on his sternum, before looking up at Ren; sapphire eyes filled with lust.   

“Good enough.” 

Masato propped a leg up over his shoulder, giving him more room to enter Ren once more. Spreading his legs a bit, he hastily entered the older male, until his dick was fully sheathed inside. Both of them simultaneously called out each other’s names, and Masato sucked in a breath when he felt the blond tighten around him. 

Any time now, with just one more forceful thrust, Ren could orgasm right then and there. He could also tell that the pianist was also close to his limit, too; his flushed face, the furrow in his brow, and his laboured breathing gave it all away. Oh, how it was driving him mad, seeing his partner in such a state. 

He blindly felt around the bed, searching for something to hold onto as the blue-haired man pounded into him. Having no luck, Ren settled for gripping the sheets (which they would probably need to change later). He bought a hand up to his mouth and bit into his knuckle, keeping himself from screaming. 

“Jinguji, I…” Masato ran a hand down his leg, resting on his hipbone. “I’m—I’m going to,” He began to lose rhythm of his thrusts, in which Ren could tell that he was near climax. Slender fingers moved from Ren’s waist, to the base of his cock, stroking him in a sloppy pattern. Another pitchy whine emerged from the blond’s throat, and his eyes fluttered shut at the increased stimulation.

 

“M-Masa, _fuck—_ Don’t stop—“

 

The blue-haired man pulled out completely, and quickly pushed back in. He felt something hit the head of his penis as he repeated the motion, and by how the body under him reacted to it with one loud moan after the other, it was most likely the prostate.

 

“Shit—“

“Ren, I—“

 

Letting go of Ren’s dick from his hand, Masato plunged into his ass one last time, releasing inside his partner. Not long after, the saxophonist reached his orgasm as well, thick spurts of semen spraying across his stomach, and some on Masato’s lower abdomen.

The smaller male continued to ride out his climax, making sure that _every single drop_ of his release was deep inside his partner. It was what Ren wanted, right? So, he fulfilled his demand.

Once Masato was satisfied, he slowly drew out his softening cock from Ren’s behind. He glanced down at Ren’s abdomen, seeing the stains of his release all over his stomach. Looking back at the bathroom door, Masato’s first instinct was to go grab a wet towel and wipe it off himself. But then again, he _still_ hadn’t had his dessert yet, so… 

Ren lay there breathing heavily, not moving a muscle because of how exhausted he was, and was unable to see what his boyfriend was going to do to him. He flinched when he felt something warm and wet move across his lower abdomen. Lifting his head from the pillow, his eyes widened when he saw Masato licking off _his_ semen, off of him.

“Oi, what are you doing?” His voice cracked; not in a manner that he was embarrassed, but the fact that he was so vocal earlier, his voice showed it clearly.

The other male had just finished lapping up the last bit of fluid on his stomach, planting a kiss on his abs. He looked up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Saved me from getting up to get a towel from the bathroom.” Masato moved in closer to Ren, and placed his hands on either side of his head. He leaned in, pressing his lips against his partner’s. The blond prodded open the pianist’s mouth with his tongue, and ran it along his upper teeth. He was able to taste himself, much to his amusement. 

Masato broke away from the kiss, later placing a chaste one on the corner of Ren’s mouth. Both of them looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, not saying a word. The saxophonist was the first to break it with a small chuckle.

“I’ve never seen this side of you before,” He breathed out, cupping his face with his hands, bringing their foreheads closer together. “Especially the dirty talk. That’s usually my thing.” Masato gave a small smile, pecking the tip of the blond’s nose. 

“I’m pretty sure this is the wine talking.” Right. They just had dinner a while ago. Ren bought his hands down to wrap around Masato’s slim waist and replied, “Then again, you may be right.” He lowered his hands to rest just above his bottom, and was so tempted to give them a squeeze, but decided against it.

“Can you move your legs?” The pianist tried to nudge the blond’s legs a bit more open, to make it comfortable for himself to rest on top of him. As he did, Ren groaned at how sore he was from the waist down.

 “Barely. I probably won’t feel my lower half the next day.” He joked, but in reality, his thighs and lower back ached and he itched to take some painkillers before heading off to bed.

Masato changed his mind, and rolled off of him, settling to lay down next to his partner. He moved in closer, and hid his face in the crook of his shoulder. “Then that means I did a good job tonight.”

The blond hummed in approval, slowly turning onto his side, and draping an arm over his torso. Ren lazily grazed his mouth over the dishevelled blue locks, and closed his eyes.

"Honestly... I wouldn't mind going for a second round tomorrow."

 The pianist's eyes flew open; emitting a small laugh, he shut them once more. Running a hand down Ren's chest, he whispered, 

 

"I'll be sure to give you a good wake up call." 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @ryotsene, so if you want to see how I posted up this fic, go check it out. 
> 
> thanks for reading -w-


End file.
